Caught in the Middle
by YayaSamuko
Summary: As if the problems in his life weren't enough, he had to be transferred into an all-girl's school, forced to cross-dress and started being molested by some mysterious perverted classmate. [Tags: Ikuto x Tadaze; Shounen-ai ; Cross-dressing; AU; Parody (?)]


**Warning: Crossdressing and gay sex scene ahead! (don't like = don't read)**

[-x-x-x-]

"Good morning everyone!" the pink-haired cool-head teacher said as she stood in front of the class she is responsible with. "Today, we have a new transfer student." The teacher whose name was apparently Hinamori gestured to the door.

The door gently slid open before a majestic angel-like student stepped into the room. The child was about 150 cm tall and had silky shoulder-length blonde hair. 'Her' eyes were in the same color as the majestic sea seen from afar, and 'her' way of walking was a proof that 'she' was from a noble family.

A small gossip formed within the girls sitting on their desk, mainly praising the new 'girl' who just arrived. "Wow! She's so cute!" said the first one.

"She's so cool and tall. She must be the sportive type." commented the second one.

"She must be one of these princesses from the fairy tales." said the third girl.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired teenager was just smiling awkwardly while slightly fidgeting with 'her' short red skirt. The standard uniform of that school was a white buttoned long-sleeve shirt inside a black blazer plus a red ribbon for the top, and a mid-thigh length red skirt alongside a high-knee-length stocking for the bottom.

Why only having one kind of uniform; some might ask? In reality, that school was an all-girl school. Only girls were supposed to attend such establishment.

"There; there!" Hinamori-sensei clapped her hands twice as to stop the gossips among the girls before turning to the new kid. "How about you introduce yourself first?"

"S-sure…" the blonde took a chalk and wrote 'her' full name in the blackboard before turning to the rest of the class. "The name is Hotori Tadaze. I'm the heir-" Tadaze stuttered and quickly corrected the small, but fatal mistake. "I mean heiress of the Hotori Company. I am please to meet you all." The yellow-haired 'girl' ended the speech with another majestic bow.

Another gossip shattered among the girls of the class. "Hotori Company, she said? Isn't that the Company who makes lot of top-fashion clothes design?" a girl with yellowish orange hair attached in twin-tails said slightly louder than the others.

"Tadaze, she said…" Another girl with a petite figure and long blonde hair just stared at the new kid. "What a weird name for a girl…"

"There; there!" the teacher clapped once again to stop the chatting to go any further and motioned Tadaze to take a seat.

The blonde walked majestically past the other girls whose attention was focused on the former one. Tadaze just decided to smile awkwardly as ease the tension. It was only few steps to walk and yet, it felt like an eternity for the new transferred student to go to the designated seat.

After half a minute that seemed like an eternity, Tadaze finally arrived at 'her' seat and let go of a sigh. _"Class hasn't started yet… and I am already like this… How could I survive living her for three years while hiding the truth? It's no good! What should I do? If they find out about it…"_

"Hey!" Tadaze's train of thought was interrupted by a slightly husky – compared to the average girl – voice. 'She' lifted her head and turned to the right as to see a 'girl' clad in the same uniform, but with a Rosario at the neck in addition.

The mysterious 'girl' had dark-blue past-ear hair and dark eyes. 'She' was taller than the other girls and had a rather flat figure.

"W-what is it? M-may I help you?" The blonde stuttered, not confident in the ability of keeping a constantly girly voice while talking and speaking in a lower tone as the teacher just started making the morning appeal.

"Lunch break; the rooftop!" That was all that the mysterious 'girl' said before turning her focus on the blackboard, leaving a very confused Tadaze by 'herself'.

" _What?"_

[-x-x-x-]

Class went on as the students took note while the teacher was explaining the principle of geometry and other Mathematic things that students in first year of middle school had to memorize and master until they graduate.

Meanwhile, Tadaze's mind has calmed a little. Like the others, 'she' was taking note about what the teacher was talking about. Only 1/3 of 'her' mind was focused in that to be honest. The second part was still confused about 'her' neighbor's confusing words. _**"Lunch break; Rooftop!"**_

As for the third part, it was still busy thinking about the potential risks that might occur during this dangerous mission.

Why was 'she' this restless? Some might ask. The truth is that Hotori Tadaze is a boy, but is dressing as a girl and pretending to be one.

Why doing such thing? Some others might wonder. She answer is simple: He was forced.

It all started about one month earlier in the Hotori mansion.

 **\- Flashback –**

"What?" A scream could be heard at the living room of the Hotori family's mansion. The young boy – who was apparently in his 15 or 16 – jumped from his chair while looking at his parents with wide eyes.

"You heard us well, Tadaze!" The blonde-haired woman casually sipped the cup of tea while not even bothering herself looking at her son. "We said that you will be attending an all-girl school starting next month. Your father and I talked about it last night and we came to the conclusion that it is time for you to dig into the business."

"B-but…" The young boy's face paled as the woman picked a cookie and bit it, meaning that she gave zero fuck about his opinions. "…I'm a guy, so how am I supposed to get there? Beside, I don't really plan on doing this business. I want to study astronomy, not inheriting of a fashion company. We've talked about it!"

"Tchk…" The last member of the family – a 'woman' with shoulder-length blonde hair and wearing what seemed like an elegant dark blue dress – let out of a sigh. "Tadaze, my son… Being the heir of this family is not a choice; it's a privilege. Instead of complaining, you should be the happiest person in the world. Many would kill to get such opportunity."

"But father…" Tadaze walked beside the older 'woman' who was currently a beautiful adult cross-dresser who could fool anyone. "I am not into cross-dressing! I just want to live a normal life as a normal boy."

"Tadaze…" The 'woman' stood up from 'her' chair with a serious look on 'her' face. "…Are you a man?"

"Yes, I am!" The young boy replied without any hesitation.

The father – who was actually a cross-dresser – looked at his son with determination in their eyes. "A man never flees dangers or difficulties! If you are a man, prove it by showing us how prideful and honorable you are."

The woman – currently mother who was clad in a gray elegant dress – clapped her hands together few times. "We'll give you a trial in that case!" Tadaze turned to the woman in anticipation. "If you successfully graduate from high school without anyone finding out that you are a boy, we will acknowledge you and will let you choose your own path."

"Eeeeehhh…?"

 **\- End of the Flashback -**

Tadaze let out of another sigh. _"In either way, I was forced into cross-dressing. I have the feeling that my confidence as a man is almost dead."_

Well, to be honest, the blond guy was somehow – or not – get used to dressing as a girl. His parents always made him wear girl's clothes since he was a child. Apparently, it's a tradition that at least one member of the family has to dress and sometimes act like the opposite gender. Regardless any belief, though, they are taught martial art so they could defend themselves and not be the ones being protected.

The young boy was so engrossed in his thought that he almost didn't realize that the bell rang, signaling lunch time. The teacher grabbed her belongings and walked out of the room as few girls started gossiping around someone's desk.

The mysterious dark-haired girl stood from her chair, which caught Tadaze's attention. He just stared as the older 'girl' walked toward the exit, but stopped for a few second before walking out. 'She' instead watched past her shoulder at the blonde before continuing her walk.

Tadaze understood the message and decided to stand up before walking out of the room. Fortunately, he didn't have to deal with too many curious girls who wanted to ask him lot of questions regarding his family's business as a 'girl' with long wavy blue hair attached in a ponytail stood in to bring some sense to the girls.

After the crowd started walking away, the blonde bowed at his savior. "Thank you for helping me out!"

"You're welcome!" As Tadaze raised his head, he saw an angelic smile on the 'girl's face. "My name is Fujusaki Nadeshiko, by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki-san!" The blonde held his hand forward.

The bluenette accepted the offer and gave the offering hand a friendly shake before parting away. 'She' bowed at the transferred student and walked away.

After letting go of another sigh, Tadaze finally decided to walk further into the hallways until he arrived in a couple of stairs leading upstairs. He let a loud gulp before stepping forward and pushed the metallic door open.

"Yo!" The blonde was greeted by the mysterious 'girl' from earlier. The rooftop was deserted from any form of life, except for the two of them. "Took your time, Tadaze!"

Even as uncomfortable as he felt, Tadaze somehow managed to take few steps forward, closing the door behind him and walked beside the dark-haired girl. The two of them leaned closer to the bars and leaned their body weight on the metal items. An awkward silence took place for few minutes as the two were just staring at the horizon, not looking at each other.

"You haven't changed at all, Tadaze! You are still the crybaby you used to be." The taller of the two was the first to break the silence. That caught the blonde off-guard as he raised an eyebrow and turned to the other 'girl' to see a mischievous grin on 'her' face. "You really haven't changed at all!"

Tadaze stared at the other one while lot of questions ran on his mind. "W-what? H-have we already met before?" The reply was an all-knowing smile. As the blond watched closer, he finally saw few features he recognized as a person from his childhood. "Ikuto?"

"The only one!" Ikuto grinned.

"But what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about you."

That question once again took Tadaze off guard as he just looked down at the ground. He didn't like the current turn of event. _"Ikuto… Why of all places and of all people I had to go to the same school as this guy…"_ He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the mischievous smile that was still glued to the dark-haired cross-dresser's face. _"This is bad! I have a bad feeling about this guy. Shit! Now that he found about my secret, I am sure that he will let the whole school knows about it and I will be fired at the end of the day."_

"I won't tell anyone!" That sentence once again took Tadaze by surprise. His eyes widened in shock as Ikuto's smirk turned into an honest smile. "I will keep your secret safe!" He turned his gaze back at the horizon as the blowing wind brushed his past shoulder-length wavy dark-blue hair. "After all, you know most of my secrets as well, and you always kept them. I guess I will return the favor this time."

A small transparent blush appeared on the younger boy's face as he remembered how close the two of them used to be back in kindergarten and grade school. Too bad, they had to part away while choosing middle school.

Ikuto was always the tease and bad boy type while Tadaze was the shy and student model one. They always got in a fight against each other because of their different point of view, but still managed to be close friend at other times.

"Thank you, Ikuto-Nii-san!" As Tadaze turned back to the older guy, he saw another innocent smile on his face as Ikuto was still looking at the horizon.

"Infirmary; after school!" Another order came out of the dark-haired boy's mouth.

"What?" Just as Tadaze was about to inquire the meaning of all of this, he saw that Ikuto was already gone toward the exit door. He just stared at the metallic door, wondering what the older guy wanted.

Tadaze was brought back into his sense as a bell rang, announcing the end of lunch time, and the beginning of third period. "Eeeeiii…!" She screamed as he ran back inside the building.

[-x-x-x-]

The final bell of the day rang. As the teachers left the room after being saluted by the student, the girls started gathering their stuffs while the others resumed their gossips about lunch. And as usual, Ikuto left the room before Tadaze could ask any question. After letting go of a sigh, the young blonde decided to follow the older cross-dresser.

As the young blonde walked out of the classroom, he looked around, but didn't see the older guy anymore. Just as he was about to get to the infirmary, a group of girl approached Tadaze… but he made an escape for it.

Seriously… he wasn't in the mood for a girly chat right at that moment, so he just ran past them until he could reach an intersection. He hid behind a desk that just happened to be the hallways and counted one minute before walking out to make sure that the group has given up.

Tadaze let go of a sigh and resumed his walking toward the infirmary's office. To his big surprise, the building was almost empty at that time since most students, if not went home were having club activities outside. The main building was near deserted as the building where the clubs were was at the other side of the field.

The young cross-dresser finally reached his goal and slid the door open to see an empty room. He decided to step in and saw many curtains hiding few beds and a desk at the other end. He walked further in and stopped as he smelled a familiar scent.

After sniffing few times, Tadaze turned to his left to meet up with another curtain. He grabbed it and tossed it aside on the side to reveal Ikuto sitting on a bed while eating a lollipop. "Found you!" The younger chanted.

The two of them used to always play together back then, so they knew each other more than anyone else. Tadaze would always the sweet scent of strawberry lollipop that Ikuto would always eat while hiding. Seriously, he thought that was the most dump idea that the older had ever since they were little.

Without any exchange of word, Tadaze walked in, sliding the curtain close before sitting beside the taller boy. Ikuto placed the lollipop on the bedside table and turned to his childhood friend.

"So, what was it you needed me for?" The blonde finally asked.

The reply was a giggle from the older one. Tadaze lifted his gaze to see a smile on Ikuto's face. "You're cute!" The dark-haired among them stated while giving a seducing smile at the shorter blonde.

Tadaze's face went red from hearing that as Ikuto leaned closer toward a dangerous position – they faces were only few centimeters away from each other. "W-what's wrong?"

The reply was Ikuto's lips pressed against the younger's. Tadaze gasped in surprise and tried to fight back by pushing the assaulter away, but was instead pushed on the bed.

The blonde was now lying on the bed, eyes wide as the taller cross-dresser was pressing their bodies together. Ikuto decided to go rougher by separating for few millimeters before making their lips clash several times. Tadaze could taste the strawberry lollipop that Ikuto ate earlier from the kiss and still tried to push him away, but due to the older being stronger, it was only in vain.

As if that wasn't enough, Tadaze felt something squishy trying to get past his lips. He knew well that that was actually Ikuto's tongue. He clenched his teeth hard as to resist.

The dark-haired cross-dresser didn't like that reaction as he broke the kiss and gave another seductive smile at the dominated guy. "Come on, Tadaze; won't you give your Onii-chan what he want?" he bit his finger in a seductive way to charm the blonde out.

"N-no way!" Tadaze's face was scarlet as he used his remaining strength to stay sane. "I am straight! I am not into guys!" He shouted.

"Liar!" Ikuto leaned down once again before licking the younger boy's lips. "I know that you want it! You want me to do it to you! After all…" The taller boy crawled upward until his lips found the blonde's left ear. "I know that you are just like me; you have a weakness for cute cross-dressers." He whispered in a sensual tone.

"That's not true!" Tadaze was on verge of crying, debating the fact that he was not homo.

"Tchk…" Seeing that stubbornness made Ikuto want to tease him more as he started licking the younger boy's earlobe. Tadaze gasped in shock as his face turned even redder. His hand finally went up to cover his face while Ikuto was enjoying each reaction. "How about you start being honest with your real feeling from time to time?"

"But…"

The dark-haired among them shushed him from debating any further and planted another kiss on his lips. "Just let the magic work by itself!"

Even though the blush was even more pertinent on Tadaze's face, he turned his gaze away in defeat. "F-fine! But be gentle since it's my first time!"

That was the only thing that Ikuto needed to hear as he initiated another kiss, this one more aggressive than the previous ones. This time, Tadaze didn't show that much resistance compared from earlier and the older cross-dresser's tongue found its way to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth.

Tadaze felt a hot sensation on his lower part as the two's saliva mixed, their tongue battling for dominance inside his mouth. Suddenly, he felt something descending from his stomach to his exposed thigh. He knew that that was Ikuto's hands flipping his skirt.

The burning sensation intensified as Ikuto started rubbing the mount through the small piece of clothing that was Tadaze's panties. The younger boy gasped once again as a squishy liquid erupted from inside, soaking the older boy's hand.

The two separated from the kiss, Tadaze breathing heavily as Ikuto had a wide grin on his face. "Looks like someone is enjoying this more than he pretended…"

The dark-haired cross-dresser backed away, so he was in a sitting position and grabbed the blonde, turning him over so that Tadaze's back was pressed against Ikuto's chest. While Ikuto's left hand started unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt, the other one traveled down and slid the panties off. To his biggest surprise, Tadaze helped him by raising his legs when removing the small piece of fabric.

The blonde was now left underwear-less and vulnerable to the older boy. Just as his shirt fell on the bed, Ikuto slightly backed away by pushing him forward. Curious, Tadaze watched over his shoulders to see the taller guy starting to remove his shirt, skirt and underwear. "I thought it would be unfair if you are the only one to be naked, so I stripped as well."

Tadaze had to admit few things as he stared at the taller guy's naked body and then at his own. One, the two of them had girly figures: slender body, flat unmanly chest, narrow hip and other things that would make a girl loose confidence in her cuteness. Two, his face felt hotter, bust like the lower part of his body. Three, his hands started moving on their own toward the taller boy's body.

He started caressing gently Ikuto's chest, stomach, waist and paused as he was about to arrive at his groin. Tadaze backed away as he 'returned to his sense'. Ikuto let go of a frustrated moan as the shorter one backed away. "Why'd you that to only jump back later? You're so heartless! Making me turned on and then backing away just as I was starting to enjoy it…"

Tadaze was unable to reply with words, he just crawled forward and was about to get at the act if it wasn't for Ikuto who jumped at him. The two fell back on the bed with Tadaze at the bottom once again and soon returned into kissing once again. Well, it was more Ikuto forcing his tongue inside Tadaze's mouth, but still.

They parted after few seconds as a bridge of saliva still connected their mouths. Ikuto smiled at his handy work before crawling down until he met up with Tadaze's groin. Knowing what the older guy was up to, the blonde quickly closed his thighs, his hands soon restraining Ikuto from what he was planning.

Unfortunately for him, the dark-haired guy was determined. He lifted his head to give another seductive look. "Pretty please, Tadaze! I'll do you and you will do me later, ok!?"

Tadaze was weak against plea. He cursed that part of himself, but still decided to spread his legs open reluctantly. _"At this time, better get profit of it."_

Ikuto smirked and leaned closer to give the younger boy's raised mount a lick. Tadaze gasped hotly as a transparent liquid came out of his tinny organ. His hand went up to hide his face once again as Ikuto took the whole thing in his mouth. Well, it wasn't that hard since Tadaze's thing wasn't that big – not to say that it was minuscule, but he didn't really mind it for the time being.

After seeing a good reaction, the dark-haired boy started sucking on the organ and the blonde moaned hotly as his thigh closed tight around Ikuto's head, only forcing the older boy to give more pressure to the mount inside his mouth. The power serving to press Ikuto closer intensified as Tadaze's face became redder while he shut his eyes close. "Aaaaaa…"

Soon, an eruption of white liquid happened in Tadaze's lower part and the strength holding Ikuto soon faded away as the two fell back on the bed. The older one adjusted their position so he was at the bottom this time and Tadaze was at the top.

The blonde was still panting heavily, his mind in haze from reaching his peak from earlier. The two stayed in that position for a while until the younger finally regained his mind and turned around to see another smirk on Ikuto's face. "You tasted so sweet! I wouldn't mind drinking your cocktail once in a while… Maybe twice or thrice a week…"

Tadaze's face turned re once again as he knew the implement behind these words. "I knew it! You are blackmailing me once again."

"No, Tadaze!" That reply took him off guard as he saw that Ikuto's smirk has turned into an honest smile. "I only touched you because you allowed me. I will never dare to force you to that kind of thing. I will only do it if you want, but it is fine if you don't want. I won't force you!"

That last sentence deepened the blush on Tadaze's face. He felt a warm feeling inside his chest as he heard such beautiful word. He just smiled before pushing the older boy slightly aback. This time, the one who was surprised was Ikuto.

Tadaze pressed their erected 'eleventh finger' together and pushed their bodies together. This time, both of them moaned in pleasure as the burning sensation intensified, their 'volcanoes' erupting pre-cum. The blonde's arms moved until they were wrapped around the ravenette's neck while the other wrapped aimed at the younger's hip.

They moved faster as they screamed in sync from the heavenly feeling. It didn't take long until the two of them let go of their heavy loads at the same moment.

The two fell back once again on each other's arms while panting heavily from their climax. Ikuto started caressing Tadaze's head and the blonde loved the feeling.

"Say, Ikuto-Nii-san…"

"What is it?"

Tadaze lifted his head until their gazes met. "Thank you for always staying by my side back then!"

Ikuto just smiled. "You're welcome!"

The two just stayed in that comfortable position for a while and finally decided to dress up after half an hour. By the time they were done changing, the sun has already settled. Ikuto couldn't help but to giggle. "It looks like we'll have to explain to your parents the reason of why you are coming late at home."

Tadaze raised an eyebrow. "We…? Does that mean?"

"Yeah! I am walking you home!"His smile turned once again into a smirk. "Plus, I have to announce our new relationship to the others. I don't like to keep things like these secrets. I want the whole world to know that you are **'mine'** and **'mine alone'**."

"Ikuto…"

"Let's go home!"

The smirk turned back into a smile and the two walked toward the exit, hand in hand. As they exited the school ground, Tadaze stole a glance at his lover who was standing pride while walking forward. The two were linking arm with Tadaze at the left and Ikuto at the right. _"I thought that everything will get worse, but it somehow turned better than I thought. Now that I think about it, I don't really care about manliness that much. I guess that by meeting that guy, I was caught in the middle of good and bad fortunes."_

"Hey, Tadaze!" The younger blonde lifted his head to see another warm smile on his lover's face. "Want to pick some ice cream on our way?" Tadaze just nodded as a response. How could he say no to such a polite offer?

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N: I've got enough of being the cute lil' kind Yaya so I will do what I want, post what I want and will not let anyone force me to tone my stories down or ban me from posting something.**


End file.
